


I Need You Alive

by daydreaming_everyday



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gay, M/M, Whamilton - Freeform, dont come @ me, gay kiss, i was dared to write this, slight gore, there is only a little blood, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_everyday/pseuds/daydreaming_everyday
Summary: An angsty gay alternative for “Meet Me Inside.”———I was dared to write this.
Relationships: Aaron Burr & Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr & Charles Lee, Alexander Hamilton & John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (Mentioned), Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	I Need You Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ad_dictionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_dictionary/gifts).



> I’m taking Drabble requests, and my Tumblr best friend @ad-dictionary dared me to write this. 
> 
> Her exact words are “H e y. So what ship in Hamilton do you hate the most? And I dare you to write a Drabble for it and post it on ao3”
> 
> So Washington x Hamilton it is (god, I’m going to hate myself for this). Enjoy!

The bullet nuzzled into Charles’ side. John lowered his pistol. Blood began to seep out of the wound. 

“Lee do you yield?” Alexander asked.

“You shot him in the side!” Aaron yelled as Charles’ stumbled into Aaron’s arms, “Yes he yields!”

A small smirk twitched on John’s face. Alexander could tell he was trying to hide his pride. 

“Well I’m satisfied.”

“We gotta clear the field,” panic rose in Aaron’s voice.

Alexander turned to John. He inches closer to his ear.

“Go,” Alexander whispered, not wanting his closest friend to suffer the consequences, “we won.” 

“Here comes the General!” A bystanding soldier announces. 

A furious George Washington came marching towards the group. Alexander gulped. 

“This should be fun,” Aaron mumbled.

“What is the meaning of this!” Anger slipped into his voice. His eyes quickly landed on Charles’ bloodstained side.

“Mr Burr, get a medic for the general!” 

“Yes sir,” Aaron agrees quickly. He wanted to avoid trouble at all costs.

“Thank you for your service Lee,” George’s index finger pointed to Alexander and John. His glare made Alexander freeze. 

“These men do not speak for me.”

Aaron began to lead Charles to the nearest medic tent. 

“Hamilton!” George shouted, not facing Alexander. 

“Yes sir?” Alexander croaked.

“Meet me inside,” George said coldly.

——

Alexander cringed as George slammed a fist down on his desk. He took in a long, deep breath.

“Son-” George began quietly.

“Don’t call me son,” Alexander kept a straight face.

George ignored Alexander’s request, “This war is  _ hard enough. _ ”

Washington looked into Alexander’s eyes. Alexander could see the deep dark bags under his eyes. He knew this war was wearing him out. He was sure George would break down after any moment. 

“Without infighting-“

“Lee called you out,” Alexander became defensive, “we called his bluff.”

“You solved nothing!” George protested, “You aggravate our allies in the South!”

“You’re right,” Hamilton nodded, George sighing in relief. 

“John should have shot him to the mouth. That would have shut him up.”

George huffed, “Son-”

“I’m not your son.”

“Watch your tone,” George’s eyes flicked with an angry spark, “I’m not in need of defending. I am grown.”

“But Charles Lee and Thomas Conway have taken your name and ripped it apart-” Alexander argues. 

“My name has been through a lot, I can take it.”

“I don’t have your name!” Alexander yelled, “I don’t have your titles, or your land! But if you-”

“No-”

“- gave me command of a battalion, give me a troop to lead, I could fly above my station after the war-“

“You could die and we need you alive,” Tears began to form in George's eyes. He quickly wiped them, refusing to show any raw emotion. 

“I’m more than willing to die.”

“Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive!” 

Without warning, George cupped Alexander’s face and crashed his lips into his. Alexander’s eyes widened. He backed away quickly, surprised.  _ Am I dreaming or did the general just kiss me?  _ George’s expression softened as Alexander pulled away. George was going to cry. 

“Sir-”

George choked down his tears, “Go home Alexander. That’s an order from your commander.”

“But-”

“ _ Go home _ ,” George let out a sob.

As Alexander reaches for the door,, from his peripheral vision, he saw George collapse into his knees.  _ Do I comfort him or do I leave?  _

He chose to leave. 


End file.
